


Virginity Lost Twice

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, gentle domination, submissive Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: In an alternate universe where Winnetou married Ribanna, Charlie spies the lovely couple getting intimate in a secluded spot under a tree, and is promptly seduced into a threesome. PWP.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou/Ribanna, Winnetou/Ribanna
Kudos: 14





	Virginity Lost Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana123/gifts), [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [SidiScheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/gifts), [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> Karl would have a heart attack but I hope from arousal not outrage. Please don't be outraged, dear readers.

Golden caramel skin. Silky black hair. Dusky pink lips, framing a dark pink nipple. Charlie had known that the natives were more open with their nudity but he had never imagined this. This... in a secluded little spot under a tree by the river, Winnetou making love to Ribanna, his mouth around her nipple, his dark hair brushing her naked body, her hands in his hair, tugging with restrained impatience, his hands... somewhere where she must be profoundly enjoying them, judging by the way she seems on the verge of losing her usual poise, flushed and disheveled and tugging him closer, her words alien to him, her tone begging. Winnetou asks her something, then, and she responds with a light, breathless laugh that culminates with a pleasured moan.

Charlie sees Winnetou straighten up, toss his head back throwing his hair over his shoulder, rub his fingers over the apex of her thighs before gripping her hips. He easily lifts up her hips, bringing her closer to him and thrusts into her, one glorious slow stroke that has Charlie feeling as overwhelmed as Ribanna looks. He watches, fascinated, hearing her moan and seeing the way her slender fingers grasp Winnetou's dark shoulders, the motion of her dark, round breasts as she thrusts back on his cock, gasps in overwhelmed pleasure, dusky pink lips parted delectably.

"Winnetou", begs Ribanna, among words Sharlih does not catch well enough to undestand, and the Native man shifts his hand, pressing his thumb at the apex of her thighs, making her keen quietly and grip his shoulders harder

This is too much for Charlie. Overwhelmed, desperate, half-aware of it, he presses the heel of his hand into his own rising cock, palming it roughly through his pants to ease his need. Again and again he pressed down, matching the rhythm of Winnetou thrusting into Ribanna, lost in what he sees, lost in his own shameful imagination of being with those two perfect people, touching their beautiful bodies and sharing their pleasure. Sudden and unexpected, his orgasm sneaks up on him, white dancing across his vision in blotches, warm-wet spreading over his hand and cock.

Yet still he watches mesmerised, when he comes down from his high, half-hard and oversensitive in sticky, wetness-stiff pants, the way Winnetou takes his wife, the way she shivers and moans her pleasure, the way he stiffens and stills as he comes. Then, the Native man looks straight at him.  
"I know you are there, Sharlih. I know you watched me. I know you just came. Come closer."  
He shivers with a combination of shame, terror and arousal as he comes closer, enthralled by the steel of the young chieftain's voice.

But it is Ribanna who first touches him, Ribanna with her braids half-undone, her dark nipples kiss-reddened and erect, her cheeks flushed and eyes aglow who runs a gentle, delicate finger over the soaked, oversensitive bulge in his pants, making his freeze torn between thrusting into the touch and pulling away.

"I see you are completely soaked, Old Shatterhand. Strip. After all, it's only fair that you are naked as well." He strips, tentative, nervous, blushing bright red down to his semen soaked crotch, the gaze of two dark pairs of eyes heavy and hungry and appreciative on him. He is entirely surprised when Ribanna leans in to lick his cock, gathering up the thick white glaze, taking him uncomfortably deep in his oversensitive state, sucking as though trying to suck the blood back into it, then releasing it with a wet pop to lap at his balls, letting Winnetou - perfect, formidable, dignified Winnetou - close his soft, beautiful pink lips around the head, staring at Sharlih as though daring him to comment.

But it is Ribanna that rises from her knees, a drip of white on her lower lip, to kiss Charlie, her tongue pushing into his slack mouth coated with a taste bitter and salty yet thoroughly addicting. He moves without awareness, kissing back, sucking on that wonderful, wicked tongue, thrusting his own tongue into her mouth in search of his own juice. By the time the kiss ends he feels like he might die from so much sensation.

  
"You like the taste, Sharlih? Do you like licking yourself like that? I think I have something else for you that you will enjoy tasting."

She leads him back to the blankets, lies back with her thighs spread, holds herself open with slender fingers, showing him _everything_. He feels as though he might spontaneously combust with arousal and embarrassment, his face burning red, cock twitching despite just having come.

White juice pools between her wet, pink folds, thick strings trailing down her thighs, almost to her knees, drops rolling down between her buttocks.

"Come here, lick me." And he obeys, getting on all fours and bending his head down, drawn by the sight, the deliciously musky smell, running his tongue up her thighs to clean up the runaway white drops, then laps at her, tentative, unsure what a woman might like.  
But Winnetou comes to his rescue.

"Slow and easy at first, Sharlih, long broad gentle laps, get a feel, a taste for her, get her wet, now, feel that little nub above her entrance, lick over it, good, now lick it in little circles, not too much pressure..."

"Good, my Sharlih", he praises when Ribanna gives a little moan of pleasure. "You can also suck it a little, or hum."

Ribanna tugs at his hair, both hands buried in the short blonde strands, as she comes, and comes again, and Winnetou is stroking Charlie's cock, gently at first, then firmer, then, when Sharlih is about to come, grips the root firmly to prevent him from spilling even as Sharlih's hips thrust into his fingers.

"Sharlih? I have something new for you to try"

Charlie stops, head rising from Ribanna's lap. Winnetou shows him a long strip of thin leather, worn soft as velvet and about an inch wide.

"I can tie this around your cock and balls to prevent you from finishing. Would you like that?"  
"I'm not sure. If I will like it, I mean. But I can try."  
  
Winnetou kisses him then, soft lips pressed to his own, tongue sweeping into his mouth in search of Ribanna's taste, slender fingers tugging Sharlih's thick hair. And then Winnetou breaks the kiss, pulls on Charlie's cock and balls gently, an almost pleasant sensation, to loop the tie around the base, snug, secure, several times, and tie a knot on it. The leather feels almost as soft as velvet on Sharlih's skin.  
"Now, has my brother ever been with a woman before?"  
Sharlih shakes his head.  
"A man, maybe?"  
"Neither", admits Charlie, flushed red. "I don't even much touch myself."  
"Then I shall guide my brother."  
"Or I shall", puts in Ribanna. "You are in good hands, now, lift up my hips and put your cock inside me finally."

And it's incredible, when he obeys, heart pounding and cheeks burning with the excitement, how perfect she feels, slick and wet with the juice of her husband, hot and tight around him, squeezing him with gentle motions.  
"Now move. Withdraw a bit, and thrust back in."

Sharlih obeys, marvelling at the entirely novel sensation, the way the pleasure seems to fill him, a low, steady heat instead of the rapid rush of orgasm which he surely would have reached but for the leather trapping his cock. Ribanna, to his chagrin, seems happy enough but not as overwhelmed as he himself. "Good", she instructs, her voice husky, her accent slightly heavier, "now do it again, faster."  
  
Sharlih thrusts again, feeling his pleasure mounting, the tiny flutters of Ribanna's entrance around him, the way her fingers dig into his buttocks for leverage, hearing the ways she finally moans, quiet but breathless, then tells him, in a deceptively calm voice:  
"Keep hitting that spot, Sharlih".  
He tries to please her, tries to nail that very same sweet spot, sometimes succeeding, wringing more of those sweet moans from her perfect lips.

He is treated to the sight of Winnetou, gloriously naked and stunningly beautiful and dripping hard, circle around to kneel behind Ribanna's head, lean down first to kiss her upside-down and then to suck on her breast, tugging the other nipple with slender bronze fingers, prompting a sound of surprise on her part. And then Ribanna says something, something that with his current raging arousal and beginner's command of the language is he is only half sure he understands correctly.  
"I want to suck you, Winnetou. Sharlih might as well learn another position."  
"How would you have us?"  
"You standing, me on my knees, Sharlih kneeling behind me. I want him to show you how you look comming up close."  
"He will die from the pleasure, and the look on his face will be beautiful."

At this point Charlie isn't sure he can hear anything but the blood in his ears, see anything past the white haze, isn't sure he hasn't come despite the leather. He withdraws, tacky with their juices and aching hard and his mind foggy, offers a hand for Ribanna to grasp and sit up, the chivalry half-conscious at this point, watches her, mesmerised, as she turns around.

He feels thrown in over his head, his gaze beyond his own control as it roams over her raven's wing hair, her slender neck, smooth back, down to the round, luscious curve of her buttocks, his mouth watering to kiss her soft, caramel skin; and, when he looks over her shoulder, he sees Winnetou - Winnetou's chiseled face, broad shoulders, caramel-dark nipples, swollen, glistening cock - and his mouth goes dry with how badly he suddenly craves to suckle on it until he tastes Winnetou's release.

"Fuck me Sharlih", and he needs no further command, sinking into her, into impossibly slick, hot, wet, tight perfection, sinking into pleasure. And when her mouth opens on a moan of rapture, eyes fluttering closed, he is treated to a first row sight of Winnetou's dripping flushed cockhead slipping past her dusky, plush lips. He doesn't know which he would like to be more - Winnetou, for sinking into that sweet, sinful mouth, inch by inexorable inch with an impassivity seemingly impossible in the situation - Ribanna, for having in her mouth that perfect, beautiful cock, all hers to taste and tease - or indeed himself, pleasured as he had never dreamed to be before as he watches them together. Tentatively he rocks back and forth, cock tied and aching hard, balls heavy and full, aiming to pleasure Ribanna as she pleasures Winnetou, so overwhelmed with the pleasure he never felt before he isn't sure where his body ends and begins, so mesmerised by the sight and feeling he can hardly control himself.

"Harder, Sharlih, don't be shy", Winnetou orders, in between thrusts into Ribanna's perfect, wet lips, and Sharlih obeys, adjusting his motion to sink deeper, withdraw further, his whole body taut and tingling with the sensation.  
"Touch her breasts, Sharlih", and he obeys that too, raising his hands to cup the soft, bronze orbs, tease the dark, erect nipples, unable to help being fascinated by the contrast with his own pale hands as he strokes and kneads, gently at first, by the entirely new way they are to his touch. He is mesmerised by the smooth, delicate texture of the skin, the exquisite warm, soft weight of them, the way Ribanna seems to arch into his hands, seeking the sensation. He can hear the wet strokes of himself taking Ribanna, the tiny moans she gives around Winnetou's cock, the lower, but not less musical gasps of pleasure from Winnetou himself - see the beautiful chiseled face looking down at them, dark-chocolate-coloured eyes hooded but fixed on them together and fascinated, devouring them with the same endless love and lust Sharlih himself feels.

"I want to taste you", blurts out Sharlih, a desperate plea, pressing himself to, and into, Ribanna, hips to hips, chest to back, chin to shoulder, cheek to cheek, and is rewarded by no less than a full body shudder from the young cheftain as he holds back his orgasm. And the next moment he is rewarded by a hand in his hair, holding him gently but firmly, a dripping cockhead pressed to his tongue, wet with spit and precome and flushed deeply. The moment the touch registers, he is oblivious to anything else, focusing only on the entirely new feeling on his tongue, the salty, quite pleasant taste. And then, with a hoarse, desperate word, Winnetou is coming, spilling over him and Ribanna.

Sharlih is frozen with the pleasure, sure his mind must melt into nothing at all as he feels the first drops on his tongue, watches the following ones spill on Ribanna's blissed out face and heaving round caramel breasts, training down to darker still erect nipples. And he must miss a moment there because the next thing he registers is Winnetou squatting down in front of them, looking him in the eyes with lust and concern.  
"I asked if my brother would like to be allowed to come?", Winnetou repeats, voice warm and sweet as the spring sun.  
"Yes, please, please let me," Sharlih begs.  
"Withdraw and lie down, then" and it's incredibly gentle, patient, this tone, making him feel loved and cared for and unable to disobey. He mourns the loss of the wet, sweet heat as he withdraws from Ribanna, lies down beside her, head pillowed on her breasts to lick at the white drops adorning them, like icing on a particularly delectable gingerbread figure, suckle like a child. And then he feels gentle, patient fingers on his aching manhood, feels the cruel leather that denied him release for so long let go, the knot undone and the strip loosening - and, with a single touch to his abused balls and wet kiss to his cockhead, he is coming.

And it's beautiful, the way Winnetou looks with white stains of Charlie's juice on his skin, the way he moves up beside Ribanna to share the taste with a kiss, the way he kisses Charlie, slow and deep and not at all minding how fucked-out uncoordinated Charlie is, joins him in cleaning up Ribanna's chest to a deep sigh of languid satisfaction from the lady herself.

"You were such a good toy, Sharlih," Ribanna tells him.  
"Just imagine what we might do next time."  
Charlie cannot imagine anything more, cannot imagine the next time being more intense and intimate than that, but he already knows his knowledge of such things is dismal at best. He is content to wait and let Winnetou and Ribanna show him.


End file.
